The Ones
by Xevabis
Summary: The president has been kidnapped. Can the president's personal bodygaurd find The Ones to save him. this story is on hiatus. i may finish it later.
1. Default Chapter

The Ones Written by pvt beavis666  
  
NOTICE: I do not own anything in this fic, except the characters Tre (which is based on me), Paul (which is based on my friend. French fry) and others I will introduce in the other chapters.  
  
This is my 2nd fic ever, and the first one I am willing to post. The ideas are coming from me and French fry.  
  
So, here we go.  
  
_-~-_-~-_-~-_  
  
"The president has been kidnapped by ninjas," is the only thing that rings in his head. The room he is in is very small, with himself and 2 other people, The Advisors. The man the advisors were talking to has dark brown, almost black hair. His eyes were a deep blue, like they were looking through your soul when he looked at you. Being Hubert Conrad's, or the president's, personal bodyguard, he was in his Secret Service attire. But his eyes never left the advisors.  
  
"You must go find The Ones," the main advisor let him know.  
  
"I will. And I will not return unless I have the president, or I am in a body bag," exclaimed the tall dark-haired man.  
  
"You have you orders Tre. Try to complete them in a timely manner," the secondary advisor whispers.  
  
Tre walks out of the building into the sun-filled streets of Washington D.C. his feet drag him somewhere, but his mind doesn't care. He keeps thinking about the president. After he was honorably discharged from Delta Force, he was hired as the main bodyguard for the president. It was a rare day off for him when the president was kidnapped, and he still can't get that thought of the president out of his head.  
  
"Where in the hell could he be. And how am I supposed to find The Ones," He though out loud.  
  
Tre finally looks to see where he is. He stood in front of a large apartment building a few blocks from his own. He walks up to the front door and goes in. he walks up the set of stairs to the third floor, goes to room 302, and opens the door.  
  
"Welcome. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable Tre," A mysterious voice said from the kitchen.  
  
Tre takes a look around. It never ceased to amaze him of all the books his friend had on the paranormal and psychics. The books that always catch his attention are the conspiracy theory books. Like the ones on JFK's death and Nixon with the Watergate scandal. Most of those books Tre got for him.  
  
"Now, let's find out what you need to know," said his friend, coming around the corner. He was 6' even and very thin. He had on an orange shirt and a pair of black pants. His hair was a very light shade of blonde and the eyes of a vampire. The name was Kenny McCormick.  
  
"I think you know why I'm here, Kenny," Tre let escape his lips. He was mentally tired. But he still had to find anything about The Ones.  
  
"Yes, you are looking for the people known as The Ones. Well let's see," Kenny replied as he walked to his crystal ball.  
  
"I can not find The Ones here, but I have found a person that will lead you to them," Kenny explained.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Tre. He was scarred at the tone of Kenny's voice.  
  
"Do you remember Paul Adams?" Kenny asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Tre exclaimed.  
  
"I wish I was. But now you know what you are supposed to do," Kenny said.  
  
Tre left, saying his goodbyes. His mind left as his feet guided him to his house. He had not talked to Paul in four years. "What will I say? What will he do when he sees me?" he asked himself.  
  
Tre went to his door, unlocked, and let himself inside. He dropped his keys on the table and went straight to the bedroom. He fell upon the bed and went into an instant slumber.  
  
_-~-_-~-_-~-_  
  
Well, that was chapter 1. Pease read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Ones Chapter 2

Written by pvt beavis666

Notice: I do not own any of the characters within except for the characters stated last chapter and the new addition in this chapter, Narak.

Well, here it is, Chapter 2.

:1234567890:

Tre's POV.

I crawl through the underbrush. I look at the other members of my squad, and then look ahead again. We are breaking into enemy territory. But I lead them right to a trap. I see the hideous figure of Narak, the evil behind this. He is 7 feet 5 inches tall. He weighs about 250 pounds. He cackles at me with his long brown hair waves in the wind, his blue eyes piercing my soul. He looks to have a knife, as he bends down to slash my neck.

Normal POV.

Tre wakes up in his bed. "Jesus, that was one bad nightmare," he thought out loud. He looked around his small, darkly lit room. It was the same nightmare he has been having for the past 2 weeks. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It digitally said 2:00 Am. He gets out of his small bed, walks to the kitchen to grab him a Coke, and goes to watch CNN.

Tre watches the T.V, thinking to himself. He starts to think about Paul, an old friend he hasn't heard from in 4 years. They left on good terms, but just haven't spoken to each other. Paul moved somewhere. "I'll have to go find out where he moved," thought Tre. He then falls to sleep on the couch, having the same dream.

Tre woke up around 6 and decided that he should get ready. So, he went to take a shower and get dressed. He dressed in some black shorts, a black Led Zeppelin shirt, black shoes, and a Metallica hat that was put on backwards. He walked out to his 2000 red Dodge Viper and got in it. He turned it on and was on his way to Langley, The headquarters of the C.I.A.

Once there, Tre walks up to the desk and sees an old friend and battalion member, James Abel. Tre looks around the building. The high ceilings are greeted by the white walls and slate flooring. Tre then looks back at James and greets him.

"Where to boss," James asks Tre.

"The location finder," Tre replied. "I'm gonna go find Paul. A situation has erupted."

"It's about the president isn't it," James asks. Tre nods his head. "Damn, can you tell me anything that happened?"

"No," Tre replied. "Security risks and all."

"Ok, well it's down the hall and to the left," James says. "Here's you security pass."

Tre gives his thanks and walks down the hall. He walks into the location finder room. He puts in the name Paul [last name omitted] and gets one match. An apartment building in New York City is where he is.

Tre jots the name down quickly when the power goes out. Tre gets suspicious when the generator doesn't kick in. he looks around and sees movement outside the door. He jumps behind the counter and pulls down the technician of the room behind the counter.

"Why did you do that?" the technician asks.

"There's movement outside." Tre replies. "Plus the power isn't coming back on. The generator should've kicked in by now."

"Do you think it might be the people that kidnapped the president?" the technician asks.

"Most likely," Tre responds. "Stay here, I'll try and turn the power on, and get some weapons."

Tre moves swiftly out of the room and stops at a corner. He hears a person walk down the hall. Once the person reaches the corner, Tre snaps the person's neck. He takes the night vision goggles and the sword off the ninja. He puts on the goggles and starts looking around. He finds the generator room and look in. there is one guy tied up. Tre unties the guy.

"Thanks dude," The guy says. "I'm called Postal Dude. Those damn ninjas jumped me and cut the power."

"We need to get the power back on and get the hell out of here," Tre orders.

"Ok," Postal Dude responds. "Get those goggles off so you can see when I flip the lights on."

Tre throws the NVG's off and Postal Dude turns the power on. Postal dude grabs a machine gun for himself and Tre. They storm out of the room and shoot every ninja they see. They get to the entrance where Tre finds James a head short. He decides to grieve for his friend when he gets out of the building. The two get to Tre's car and drive off at full speed. Tre stops in Washington D.C. and drops off Postal Dude, giving him his thanks. Postal Dude takes the machine guns and goes to do something productive. Tre then stops by his house and grabs his two guns. The golden dragons as he calls them.

Tre then begins the long ride up to New York. After a few hours, he arrives. He hides the viper in a garage operated by the government. He then walks 4 blocks to the address he was given. He knocked on the door and a man answered. The man had short blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a button-up Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. The man punches Tre in the mouth.

"What a way to say hello," Tre exclaims.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again," Paul replies. "So what are you doing here? I meant what I said."

Tre pushes Paul inside and locks the door. The apartment is very small. A computer graces the disk littered with papers.

"The president has been kidnapped," Tre explains. "I need to find The Ones."

"Crap," Paul exclaims. "Well, I have a machine that will tell me general locations, but not who it is. That we have to figure out for ourselves."

"Wait," Tre asks. "When did it become we?"

"When I heard the president was in trouble," Paul replies. "Come on, the first one should be north of here."

They leave the apartment and grab Paul's corolla. They then head north in the vehicle.

:1234567890:

There's chapter 2. Finally done. Please R and R.


End file.
